


Splitting hairs

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [50]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, magical potions, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: anonymous  asked: Caleb: nott why do you have a lock of hair in your hands? (Prompt)Nott needs hair for a spell, a spell she's trying to find.





	Splitting hairs

"Nott why do you have hair in your hands?"

Nott looked up from the alchemy book she’d managed to steal, blinking as she stared at Caleb where he'd walked into the room, “What? Oh,” she looked at the blue hairs in her grasp, where her fist was holding open part of the book, “Um, I dunno. I mentioned that I needed hair and stuff for potions and acids, and Jester gave me some of hers.”

Caleb nodded, letting Frumpkin jump up onto the bed with him, “That was nice of her. What is it you’re making that needs hair?”

Nott bit her lip, brow furrowed as she looked through the book, “I don’t know yet, but it’s something Yeza had mentioned needing once. I wanted to… figure out what he was making.”

“Ah. Well, good luck then I suppose. I hope you find what you are looking for.”

“Thank you, Caleb.” Nott muttered distractedly, shifting through the pages.


End file.
